Wiki 24:Pagemove
Pagemove permission gives a user the ability to relocate an article and certain other content, complete with editing history, to a new name. Please visit Wiki 24:Pagemove/Nominations for nominees, whether they be new, open, or closed/archived. Please visit the Situation Room Forum to propose any ideas for a series of new moves to the community, pagemovers, and admins. Users may also post on the article's Talk page to propose a single move. Introduction Pagemovers are simply logged-in users with an extra ability; they are in no way superior to other users, and their opinions do not necessarily carry more weight. They are bound to policy, just as all other users, and differ only in their user rights and responsibilities in order to better maintain the project. The permission to move pages was separated from among the rights of all registered users, and reserved to this new user group, on November 23, 2010. This was done by a member of the Fandom Community Team at the request of bureaucrat User:Blue Rook to permanently solve the problem of recurring page-move vandalism (misbehavior that cannot be undone with the one-click "rollback" ability, and therefore takes the longest to properly revert). Eligible nominees Nominees for pagemove are discussed by the community in the nomination sub-page, and if the nomination is successful, they are then appointed by a bureaucrat. Self-nominations are permissible. Successful nominees must be very trustworthy members of the community who have a substantial history of engagement with the project. The separation of the pagemove permission to a new user group will not disenfranchise longtime trusted contributors who had performed moves before the creation of this group: the permission is readily available to such users upon request. Additionally, relative newcomers who come to demonstrate considerable editing integrity, high contribution quality, and substantial project engagement over a lengthy period (at least three months) are likely to be successful nominees as well. Pagemove policy The following three rules regard pagemover discretion: #Content can be moved at will by pagemovers if the purpose is to correct a misspelling, to enforce the article name policy of the Manual of Style, or to utilize a more standard nomenclature. #If there is reason to suspect that a particular move might be controversial, the pagemover should take the time to first post the proposed move in on the article's talk page and wait for consensus through discussion or silence. #Any move or series of moves to be performed with a bot account must be clearly proposed and vetted in a new topic at Forum:Bot edit policy proposal first. Redirects. Titles from which articles are moved remain behind as redirects. It is the responsibility of the pagemover to determine if the redirect remains linked and is either helpful or superfluous, and to nominate unlinked, unnecessary redirects for deletion by an administrator. Term limits. Pagemovers who: repeatedly perform disruptive moves despite a warning; abuse the permission to move to create any obvious vandalism; and/or fall from good community standing in general by egregiously violating any component of the wiki policy will lose the permission to move in addition to being blocked or facing whatever other appropriate penalty. Pagemovers who abide by policy may retain this permission indefinitely. See also * Wiki 24:Pagemove/Nominations * * Category:Wiki 24